


You Should See Me In A Crown

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Sex, Smut, Students Causing Problems, They don't know anything though, they ship it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Jon and Dany both teach at Winterfell High, the former History, the latter Politics. They're always arguing over their philosophies, all in good fun to others, a serious debate to some. But whatever the Student Populous' view on it is, they ship them hardcore. Funny they should, given they've been married for six years.





	1. You Should See Me In A Crown

**Author's Note:**

> So with 57% of the vote, the Jon and Dany teachers AU won the vote and so, here I am. 
> 
> As you can see, it is nowhere near as long as the Room (thank the seven) and I'm hoping to wrap it up by the time season 8 airs in April. 
> 
> I'm going to say, 1-2 chapters a week, that seems reasonable, and I'm sure you'll enjoy this story about trust and love and family that's I've created with this one. It's a special one to me. 
> 
> Fun-fact: Music will be featured heavily in this, as a coping mechanism for Dany in many respects. So I've created a playlist of songs I think she'd listen to. Link will be at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> The second place in the poll was a 'Neighbours AU' which tbh, that story line, I can do in a nice long one-shot, so I will be doing that. I have the next week off, and while I can't fully commit to writing I can definitely get some bits done. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Hope you all had a fab Christmas!
> 
> Shannon Xx

The scratching of the blackboard as chalk smooths across its surface has always been a sound Jon loved, something so traditional about the way the white stone transfer to the dark canvas. He hated electronics for anything except research, using different features to create power-points or whatever they were called seemed pointless to him. He just stuck to his ways, dusty fingers and board rubbers.

“Mr. Snow, did you see the Prime Minister give her speech today?” Jessie, one of his brightest students spoke up as he wrote the title ‘Oliver Cromwell: Just or Joke?’ on his blackboard. He sighed deeply, knowing this question would be coming having the inquisitive class he had.

Jon Snow was a History Teacher at the all girls school, Winterfell High, in Lincolnshire, England. He’s been teaching for roughly six years now and loved it beyond words, especially that he was given more free reign of the curriculum to get creative with his teaching style, how he goes about getting the information to sink in to the students rather than just reading aloud.

The Tudors and Stuarts were his favourite time periods to discuss with his students, and he loved looking into how religion affected the decisions made by monarchs and military leaders alike in comparison to nowadays. He was thankfully voted best teacher three years in a row by the students of the school, which he liked to attribute to his great teaching style, although some of the other teachers had told him it was because of his round glasses and curly hair. _What a joke that was._

“I did, Miss. Page” He replied, without even turning around and looking at the brown-haired and blue-eyed girl who was speaking aloud, as she always did. He wrote today’s date in the top corner of his board, realising he only had six weeks left of the school year and drew a huge line down the middle. When he did finally turn around, he looked straight at the girl. She seemed hopeful of a conversation on what clearly was topic of the day. “Hardly seems related to Oliver Cromwell, or his struggle with balancing religion and power”

“I don’t know about that” Jessie started, clearing her throat as she spoke. “Those in power seem to think that the law should follow religion, even if we know it should not, it seems that way. Plus Cromwell, as we know was a believer of god telling him how things should be done, and he was a bit of a Dictator too. I wonder if we'll ever be a dictatorship...”

“That’s a fair point” Jon conceded. “Like you said Cromwell used to say god guided his victories on the battlefield but let’s all be honest here, none of the fancy hatted Members of Parliament you see giving speeches would ever have survived the two civil wars Cromwell did, no real comparison”

“Touche” Jessie agreed before bringing up another point. “It seems a little ridiculous to me, this Tampon Tax, especially when they have helicopters they get on essential items rather than luxury. When your own Prime Minister is female and she’s not elevating our cause and just becomes an agent in the Patriarchal society we know and hate, funny world ain’t it?”

Jon was lucky that he taught at an all girls school, they were much easier to have a conversation about the world with than the boys his brother taught down the road, those boys punched each other when the conversation became too intense, grunted when they had to do work and he could guarantee that if some boys had been in this class in this moment they would be moaning about hearing another one of Jessie’s hot takes on feminism. Even Jon sometimes finds himself wishing she'd shut up so he can continue to teach his lessons, but he was always respectful nonetheless.

“I’m afraid that is where they are very much like Cromwell and the time he is from, think women are only good for family” Jon sighs, the rest of his class were listening, they knew he was about to get into one of his ‘let’s look at history and not make the same mistakes’ speeches.

“Why do people keep voting for these people then if they don’t help women?” Another girl who was usually quiet, Marie, asked. "That doesn't make sense!"

“I’m afraid it isn’t that simple, Miss. Harding” Jon sighs, returning to his blackboard to write the points of his lesson for that day. “People vote for a party which they think will best represent them or because they have policies they believe in. Let’s be honest, it’s all a game of who can tell the most convincing lie when it comes to political leaders in the general election. And unfortunately for many of us, especially you smart and intellectual girls in this class, there are a lot of people in this country who share that very backwards view on women"

“Miss. Targaryen said they were all a bunch of cowardly inbred sausage skins filled with rice pudding last week” Jessie snorted, a low chuckle rippling around her. _Of course Miss. Targaryen would say that_ , Jon thought dramatically.

The bane of his life sometimes, Daenerys Targaryen was, a very abrupt, opinionated and headstrong woman who’s purple eyes always gave Jon the air that she was secretly judging him. Of course, he _knew_ she wasn’t, but she did sometimes seem that way to other teachers. She was the Government and Politics teacher who always harped on about female accomplishments whenever they happened in the news.

Jon found it interesting, it was good to have an intellectual conversation with someone in school that wasn’t your average maths or science teachers (who knew nothing), but they could be heard arguing about it often around the school, politics versus history, yesterday versus tomorrow. The students had gotten used to hearing the two of them argue over what is a more effective way to teach boys about consent or to inform older people that it’s not okay to call minorities names any more.

It was the only part of his day that was stimulating for his intellectual brain, besides the current class he had, 10C, who loved his enthusiasm for the subjected he taught. And as it was an all girls school, his grandstanding speeches about how society fails women and girls almost always ended in applause. Another reason to love working here, it inflated his ego.

“I think that’s a little harsh, but who am I to judge, I’m a man and my opinions on women’s stance in the workplace, their biology and whatever else it is people try to control, is not needed on such an issue. Now, I'm afraid we've gotten a little off topic” He ended the conversation, going back to the topic he was teaching. “Cromwell was born on the…”

He spoke for nearly an hour, going through the history of Oliver Cromwell, his deeds, what set him apart from other men of that time, his hunt of Charles I, his role in the different English Civil Wars and how it all came to an end for him. He encouraged conversation between his students, getting them to question each other, and accelerating their passion for History in the way his History teacher had when he was younger.

When the last thirty minutes of the double lesson came around, and the board was filled with good and bad deeds of him on either side, he got them to write a summation on whether they thought he was a good Britain, or a bad Britain, gathering all the information they had learned and discussed so it can be used in the short essay.

He called time a few minutes before the bell was suppose to ring so he could collect their papers and set homework. As soon as he uttered the ‘H’ word, there was a collective groan and it made him laugh. “Don’t fret, it’s nothing too heavy. All I want, is for you to do what you’ve done today, research and come to a conclusion about Charles I too, just a short summary like you’ve done on Cromwell on Charles I to be given to me next lesson which is Wednesday I believe”

The bell rang and everyone started getting up, their seats quickly becoming vacant as lunch was now here. Everyone loved lunch more than anything, even Jon. He used his time to sit and eat his sandwich and read the newspapers he’d picked up that morning. He loved newspapers, there was something about the freedom of speech aspect in this medium of news. He loved the feel of flipping the paper between his fingers, struggling to pull pages apart from one another. Of course, Jon almost always found himself arguing with the article writers about certain topics.

 _Of course you do, that’s your job, to point out the historical inaccuracies in their article and write to them telling them as such_.

That was Jon’s favourite past time, flexing his in depth knowledge, and correcting others. He couldn’t help it, it was just apart of him. He was always nice about it, never rude, he just couldn’t physically help himself. He’d write in (or email if he finally figured out how to use them properly) and tell them how they were wrong and the source of his knowledge, he sometimes got a reply, other times he did not.

There’s a knock on his door during his lunch break, and he finds himself annoyed at his interruption. Reluctantly, he mumbles a small ‘come in’ before having to place his newspaper down again and listen to whoever it was who wanted to see him. As the door swung open, he saw purple eyes and a braid swinging behind her. He softened a little, knowing she too liked her private time on break and wouldn’t be disrupting him if she had no other choice.

“Miss. Targaryen, how can I help?” He says, straightening his tie, trying to remain professional even with no students around..

“Sorry to bother you, Jon” She smiles brightly, rivalling the sun outside. He tells her not to worry and that she can come in. She shuffles over to his desk, her boots clattering on the floor. “I’ve got a outing to the Women’s march next week with my Government and Politics class and I need a co-signing from you as it means we will be out of classes all day, your class is disrupted. Headmaster Lannister says I need your permission first”

Jon had completely forgotten all about the local Women’s march and how it meant half of his students would be missing from his class. Of course, he didn’t mind, it was for a noble reason and getting the students fired up and passionate about making changes was always a good thing. He just was annoyed it wasn’t his 10C class that was going to be missing, they were his favourite. Still, he signed anyway.

“There you go” He signed and gave the paper over to her, their fingers touching ever so slightly. She nods before turning to leave him alone. “Hang on a second please, Miss Targaryen” He says suddenly, watching as she turns to face him one last time before she heads out the door. Her face skin glowed in the light of the sun that blazed through the window. “What’s this about politicians being sausage skins?”

He watches as her pale face flushes all different shades of red and pink, blood dancing under her flesh. “Oh you know, I can’t help myself sometimes”

“I know” He laughs, knowing exactly what she was like. “See you later, Miss. Targaryen”

“See you, Jon”

\-------

Daenerys Targaryen was bored out of her mind while she waited for the final bell of the day to go and for the students of 7C to have finally done their tests. This was one of her most difficult groups to teach, they weren’t responsive to the enthusiasm she always gave, and she was having to figure out a new way to get them to respond to the challenges of Politics.

She’d given them a written test today, seeing if they respond to reading as opposed to discussion method which she regularly used. Sometimes, there was the odd student who wasn’t enthused about their future and about politics and Dany could deal with that diplomatically, but when the entire class hadn’t responded, it was a nightmare.

The bell dinged and Dany had never felt more happy to be rid of a class, she’d certainly need a glass of wine to calm herself down when she got home, or several. And she was happy that it was Friday meaning besides some marking, she had some time to unwind and chill around the house. A small reminder in the back of her mind told her she needed to pick up some food or there was going to be nothing for dinner and so, quickly texting her husband, she collected the students tests as they left and filed them away in her bag.

“Don’t forget, field trip next week!” She shouted at them as they all marched out, some quicker than others as the buses around here were known to not giving students long before they left the station outside the school. Daenerys was lucky she drove, her father hadn’t wanted her to learn, something about accident rates, but she’d ignored him and learned anyway.

The field trip, something Daenerys had been planning and looking forward to for a long time. As the Government and Politics teacher at Winterfell High, not only was it her job to teach the curriculum, but it was also the job she’d taken upon herself to inspire the girls to be passionate about politics, look to the future and see what changes they’re capable of making to the world. A field trip to the Women’s March in the local town was something lacking and it had taken a lot of convincing of the headmaster that it was important for them to do so.

Well, not the Headmaster, the all-male School Governors board who had not deemed it necessary because, as Daenerys pointed about in a rather unprofessional way to Headmaster Lannister, they didn’t want women becoming in control of their own destiny and ideals through education for fearing they loose their own control of the opposite sex.

She’d got an earful about being the smartest person in the room and not pointing the obvious out from the head, or something along those lines. She hadn’t been listening, she’d just seethed that the old men of the board didn’t understand the importance of such a field trip. The Headmaster had just told her to calm down and wait for him to talk to them.

So she’d waited and he’d delivered, she had to arrange everything. She went to the council and got permission for the school to join the march, she had written the parents letters explaining what they were doing and how it is important for the girls to join the march, giving ideas of how to dress up as female icons of history and to make signs if they wanted too.

Everything was now set and as she packed her back up, locked her classroom and began the walk down the hallway. She hears a lock of a door ahead of her and notices the miserable cow that was one Cersei Lannister, the debates professor, locking her door with a bottle of wine in her hand, and an the most depressing expression on her face.

“Evening” Dany said half-politely but not really caring at all, and when all she got in return was a sour grumble she knew it was better to just walk down the stairs and out of the building. Some teachers were staying to mark for a few hours, because, as she’d pointed out many times, they had nothing better to do. She wasn’t staying to mark, no way was her Friday evening going to be ruined by the dull checking off of tests that don’t mean anything.

Daenerys’ Friday evening was to be made up of food, wine and fabulous sex with her husband. Well,  the last part is depending on whether the other one is up for it of course, all she’d need to do was put on the furry knickers she’d bought as a joke and he’d ironically liked them in the end. That would seal the deal.

 _I’ll ruin him… or myself_ , she finds her mind naughtily thinking.

As she climbed into her car and tries to put that feeling aside, not even paying attention to the other teachers following suit, or any of them talking to her, she climbed into her black beetle and plugged her phone into the speakers she’d got. Putting her driving playlist, and hearing the familiar sounds of Billie Eilish hauntingly crooning through her head, she reverses out of her space and joins the queue of vehicles trying to leave the school premises.

_Bite my tongue, bide my time,_

_Wearing a warning sign,_

_Wait ‘til the world is mine,_

_Visions I vandalize,_

_Cold in my kingdom size,_

_Fell for those ocean eyes,_

Dany loved music, especially on the drive to and from work. Music had an indescribable ability to heal the soul and refocus her attention to thing that were important to her. Certain songs reminded her of simpler or more confusing times, certain songs reminded her of the power she held and how she could change the world, some songs spurred her on. And teaching politics meant she was fired up a lot recently.

And this particular song reminded her of the torment her and her husband went through trying to court one another, for want of a better phrase. She was cold and distant to his advances for a while, committed to making herself a better person and getting set in her career before allowing anyone else in. And then, she’d fallen for his so called ‘ocean eyes’. Well, his eyes were grey so not blue as Billie is describing. But given how murky the water by the seaside here in Lincolnshire got, he technically had ocean eyes.

_You should see me in a crown_

_I'm gonna run this nothin town_

_Watch me make 'em bow_

_One by one by, one_

_One by one by_

_You should see me in a crown_

_Your silence is my favourite sound_

_Watch me make 'em bow_

_One by one by, one_

_One by one by… one_

Her playlist was a mixture of different women, sounds, messages and tones ranging across the board. Her favourite was, and always would be Rihanna, someone who was apologetically herself and that had always spoken to Daenerys, but she also loves discovering new artists, and her sister in law had introduced her to a female led band called Christine and the Queens who were her current favourites.

Her husband did not like her taste in music, not because it was all women, or because it was a list for female empowerment as such, but because he was sometimes a miserable such and such and only listened to classical and jazz pieces, nothing contemporary. Daenerys had long said she’d get through him one day and find something contemporary that he liked.

_Count my cards, watch them fall_

_Blood on a marble wall_

_I like the way they all_

_Scream_

_Tell me which one is worse_

_Living or dying first_

_Sleeping inside a hearse_

_I don't dream_

The music continued to croon, even after she’d picked up some fish and vegetables for dinner that evening from the local supermarket and drove home in the almost dark. It had started to spit with rain, the window of her motor blurring ever so slowly with the raindrops from above. And by the time she’d pulled into her road, it was full on pelting it. She was only wearing a thin Cardigan, she had not packed a thicker layer. It would have to be a quick run into the house.

So switching the engine off, she braves the weather, her husband’s car already in his parking spot. She’s almost drenched instantly. She leaves her school folders in the car for now, she doesn’t intend to mark anyway, that would be tomorrow. She just grabs her shopping bag from out of the car and closes up before legging it to a front door that swung open as she reached it.

She hops in, shaking off the cold and rain. The heat from inside the house hit her instantly, and stood before her, was her beautiful man. She feels her breath falter as she looks at him, six years of marriage and she is still taken aback by him every day.

“Hello, beautiful” His gruff accent croons.

“Hello, Professor Snow” She grins before kissing him with all a women could while she is being weighed down by shopping. She drops the bag so her hands can find his hair, and she finds her clothes coming off, wet layers struggling to peel away from the rain and warmth inside. “Hmm, perhaps I should pay attention to you at school if this is the reception I get”

“Your desk wouldn’t handle it” He whispers in her ear.

“Jon!” She playfully slaps his arm. Domestic life was bliss.


	2. No Scrubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past memories for present feelings. Dany and Jon's beginnings are still in their lives, ten years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cow, 
> 
> Thank you so, so much for all of the love and support on the first chapter, I know it might not be to the taste of everyone, but it was a mostly positive start by people and I can't thank you all enough for it!
> 
> I will answer a few of your concerns, specifically about the level of talk in regards to politics. I will say, Dany is a government and politics professor, Jon is a history professor, these things will be discussed and more as the series go on. But as I have said in the comments of the last video, it is not about the politics, it's about their relationship. And their relationship will be tested in this story. 
> 
> Anyways I don't want to give too much away. 
> 
> Also, Happy New year! We are officially in the same year as the brand new season of GOT and I'm so excited I may pee to finally see King Jon and Queen Dany (I hope at least) on the throne at the end of it. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, my lovelies! And let's smash this year!!
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 2!
> 
> Shannon Xx

_“I don’t like him” Nineteen year-old Daenerys Targaryen grumbled as crossed her arms in the corner of the nightclub, already several drinks deep into the night and feel as though she should be letting loose more than she had done at this current moment._

_The pounding of classic dance tunes filled her senses, lights flashing as her dorm friend, Missandei Narth pointed towards a cluster of boys laughing and drinking beer. One of them, seemed to be in some sort of moody trance, as he wasn’t joining into conversation, just glancing into some blank space ahead of him._

**_Why is it every time we come out, Missandei tries to hook me up with someone?_ ** _She wouldn’t have minded at all if the man had a bit more life about him, or was actually looking at anyone and not just having a face with screamed ‘death is coming for us all’. He certainly wasn’t a man she saw herself getting to know better, certainly so soon after her last heartbreak of Drogo. Her heart was still mending after the betrayal, and she wasn’t going to have some club dweeb get close and break her down again._

_“It’s just sex, Dany. You don’t have to ‘like him’” She tried to reason, which made Dany turn and glare at the girl next to her. It was never ‘just sex’, not to Daenerys. She wasn’t an angel who had to be in a relationship with her sexual partner, but there had to be something, or she just couldn’t get off, she couldn’t reach the right emotional level her body needed for that release. It was a hindrance in some cases, maybe, but she couldn’t and wouldn’t open her legs to a random guy in the club._

_The Government and Politics group she was involved with in her University Dorm should’ve been on the night out with her, they were a leary group who always partied and got impassioned in debate with several shots down their neck. But several had caught flu, which is not a surprise given how much they’d been studying, and so she was the only one willing to go out, which she’d ended up doing with her roommate instead._

_Dany listened to the music, ignoring both the group of boys Missandei is looking at and Missandei herself. She unfolds her arms and just begins to sway to the music, not really enjoying the tune, but needing to feel some sort of rhythm. Her halter neck top, short skirt and boots where a comfort as she begins to get into the beat the DJ is providing._

_There’s a gasp beside her from Missandei, but she’s not caring, she’s feeling out the rhythm, wanting her body to move in ways she knows it can, imagining she’s elsewhere. She’s always had a strong relationship with her body, confidence in how it looks, confidence in how she holds herself and over the years a real love of herself has taken a while to perfect. Even Drogo couldn’t ruin it, she knew she was perfect the way she was, despite his cruel tongue when the relationship had ended._

**_Your body is a temple…_ ** _she’d tell herself this over and over in the hopes that one day it would feel true. And now, at the age of nineteen, she felt it. She knew that phrase, she realised what it meant. No one would take that away from her, no one. “He’s looking at you”_

_“I don’t care” She especially didn’t care when the music shifted and one of her favourite songs of all time came over the speakers and suddenly, she was in coyote ugly and she was dancing for an audience. Of course, she wasn’t going to get up on the bar side, but the idea crossed her mind for the smallest of moments, the tiniest of seconds._

**_A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly_ ** ****_  
_ **_He's also known as a busta (Busta, busta)_ ** ****_  
_ **_Always talkin' about what he wants_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_And just sits on his broke ass_**

_She couldn’t help but sing along, she was a sucker for empowering anthems, she was particularly good at them when it came down to Karaoke. In her family home back in Oxfordshire there was a trophy she’d won age nine on holiday singing Diana Ross ‘I’m coming out’ and doing choreographed dance at the same time. She’s still very proud of it to this day._

**_So no, I don't want your number (Uh, uh)_ ** ****_  
_ **_No, I don't want to give you mine and_ ** ****_  
_ **_No, I don't want to meet you nowhere (No, no)_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_No, I don't want none of your time and (Uh)_**

_“No, I don't want no scrubs, a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me!” Dany yells as she begins to shimmy, her drink in one hand, head whipping back and forth as her braids flip around the front of her face and get caught in her hoop earrings. She makes eye-contact with Missandei who looks at her with half disgust/half pride and joins into the dance session. “Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holla at me”_

_For that night, Dany didn’t talk to the mystery man that kept glancing at her, she just drank, danced and laughed with Missandei, as she needed in that moment. She didn’t need anyone else, she was still fixing her heart and for now that was enough. When it reached two in the morning, they decided to leave, having both still being ‘slightly sober’ and in sound mind enough to make that decision. It took a while for them to push their way through the crowds of people and out the exit, but when the fresh air hit them, it was truthful and harsh. Dany just realised how tipsy she was in that moment._

_They were walking for a while until they realised the group ahead of them were the same group Missandei pointed out in the club. And once again, as a bunch of them laugh, the one Missandei had wanted her to talk to just stood off of the main group a little. Seemed miserable to Dany, perhaps he was going through some form of bad breakup like her and dealt with it differently. Maybe he was just a miserable arse._

_“Man it’s such a good song!” Missandei shouts as she finishes her little hum, the cool wind blowing both their hairs in their faces. Dany rolls her eyes as Missandei starts bounding about in her heels and making a scene. Dany was definitely the more sober woman out of the two. “I haven’t heard it in years either, such a shame about left-eye”_

_“Oi, love! Wanna keep it down? Children are trying to sleep in here?” There’s a shout from a window in a house to the left, a woman in her pyjamas sticking her head out and waving her arm frantically. Daenerys hated that, they literally live in the town centre, what did they expect on a Friday night near a University?_

_“Suck my dick!” Missandei shouted at the woman and suddenly Dany found her cheeks flushing red from embarrassment and an urge to gag her roommate so she didn’t say anything else infringing. Dany in a few seconds was pushing her friend in the arm, apologising profusely to the woman and trying to get Missandei to shut the hell up. “You don’t own my ass, bitch!”_

_“Missandei, shut up before I knock you out!” Dany growled. This happened before, once in freshers week of the year before at University, Missandei had become loud and abrupt when consummation of alcohol had occurred. The woman in the window looks appalled and rightly so. Missandei Narth was completely unhinged and free._

_“You need some help?” Dany hears suddenly from right in front of her, the man from the club stood there, looking at her with soft eyes and a kind smile. She feels something, a pull within that wants to accept the help, but also warning signs that she should decline. She always declined, she was stubborn like that._

_“Not really” Dany mumbled and continued to drag Missandei in the direction of campus. The girl was strong, and in her heeled boots, after consuming several glasses of drink, it was a harder task than she’d realised. But she wouldn’t accept the help that was being offered to her. “Go bother someone else”_

_“Wow, you ever learn manners before?” He says shocked at her abruptness. Dany doesn’t care that she’s offended him with her short temper, but for the sack of courtesy she sighs in annoyance and gives into him._

_“Sorry” Dany restarts, her mind wanting to say better things than her mouth actually ends up speaking._ **_I don’t need anyone..._ ** _“Go bother someone else, please”_

_The sass that left her mouth had the opposite effect than what she’d expected. She’d expected him to completely leave with a disgusted look on his chops, but instead, she hears a laugh so moving that she almost stumbles with Missandei. She wonders if she’s being laughed at._

_“I like you” He chortled as Missandei is still trying to shout at the woman out the window._

_“I’m not opening my legs” She says bluntly._

_“I never asked you to” He rebuts. “Jon Snow is not a predator” He affirms._

_“Did you just refer to yourself in third person?”_

_“Did it work?” He asks, hope in his eyes._

_“Not this side of hell” She lets him down. Dany is surprised at how much she misread this man, he seemed all mood and misery, but he was laughing and she was wondering if she’d heard a more beautiful sound. She watched his face falter a little as she cut down his joke and feels bad. “Daenerys Targaryen was not impressed”_

_“That’s a gorgeous name” He had a northern accent, and she found herself wondering from where about in the north he was from. She feels her face blush for the smallest of seconds, before composing herself._

_“For a gorgeous face” She replies, Missandei having given up and gingerly walking beside her friend in a drunken stupor._

_“True” He winks and Dany feels her face flush again. No, it’s too soon after Drogo, I refuse to allow him in. She’s relieved that her dorm is round the corner, and begins to walk away from him with her drunk friend in tow. “See you around?”_

_“Don’t care if I don’t!” She yells behind her, feeling bad for betraying her own growing interest in the man behind her. But she can’t, so she leaves without turning around. “Laters, Jon Snow!”_

_…_

_.._

_._

Daenerys Targaryen was laying on her hip and shoulder on the right side of the bed, hands nestled under the pillow as she stared at brown curls. A feeling of righteous elation spread across her body as she watched her husband sleep, the memory of their first meeting seeming less than the ten years previous it actually was.

She looked over him and it still shocked her how similar to the nineteen year old version of him that he seemed. He still had that solemn streak, still didn’t like club music, still spoke in third person on the odd occasion and yet Dany loved him more now that she ever had before. The first three months of them knowing each other, meetings in clubs and across the town, she had been insistent she didn’t like him and didn’t care if he liked her. She wasn’t going to get with him.

All it took was a game of spin the bottle at a dorm party and they pretty much didn’t stop kissing for the rest of the university year. She had been a barrier, guarded because of Drogo’s hurt, but he’d slowly chiselled her defences down and she’d given into him.

As she gazed upon him in this moment, curly hair strewed across his pillow, beard and a still expression, she can’t help but want him even more. It was a Saturday and they only had marking to do, maybe they could have a little fun…

“It’s a little creepy, watching me sleep” She’s been caught out, but he doesn’t mind, she knows it.

“You love it, Snow” She shrugs as his eyes flutter, lashes full and making her jealous. “You shouldn’t be so handsome, I’ve told you many times that it’s all your fault. Us Targaryen women can’t help falling for the brooding and handsome, women in general”

“I can’t help my genetics” He sighs, finally opening his eyes and glancing at her. “What’s got you awake at this early morning?” He grumbles, rolling over so he envelopes Dany in a loving embrace and kissing her hair. “Thinking about ways to make your husband’s year and get that sexy underwear you was looking at the other day?”

Dany burst into laughter, _trust him_.

“Firstly, that underwear was so revealing there was little point of their even being any in the first place. There’s no rhyme or reason in wearing it at all, especially if you’re just going to rip it off. Secondly, a woman of my calibre does not wear such items. I’ll have you know I’m a lady and we act properly and not at all associate ourselves with debauchery”

He chuckles lowly and she finds herself smiling ear to ear with him. She always forgets how easy life was when you had someone to share it with and at school things are testing. At home, she is who she is and they can both be themselves together. Two lives was hard, but Dany didn’t know that other life in this moment, she was blissfully married and enjoying her husband.

“Is that so?” He raises a brow, before his eyes travelled her body as it lay next to his. There’s so much in that look, and she feels herself unravelled by it.

She feels Jon’s hand smooth it’s way up her thigh and suddenly, wetness begins to grow in her pyjama shorts. She presses her thighs together, needing the aching to stop, knowing there’s only one thing that she actually wanted to do now.

Dany knew how Jon gained such a deep satisfaction to feel the power he had over her all the time, the power she willingly handed over to him and his wicked tongue. Jon always acted like a desert, begging for a deluge when he touched her, when he kissed her. And who was Dany to deny her husband of such a downpour?

“Daenerys Targaryen, you have never been a lady for as long as I’ve known you. Always stubborn and abrupt and fiery. Nothing has changed, accept you finally made this miserable arse feel something” He was so humbling about himself that Dany always felt fired up to defend him from his own words. “You’re a bad girl, let’s be truthful. And you know what happens to bad girls, right?”

Dany’s mind is screaming, knowing the answer is what she wants, knowing it’s going to happen. But on the outside, she stays cool. “Oh? I don’t think I do know”

The corner of his mouth twitches where in an instant, he’s on top of her and she’s breathless. He doesn’t need to explain, the sudden intensity in the early morning light that’s seeping through their curtains is enough to get their hearts racing and mind’s as one. He kissed her passionately and by the stars in the sky she was blinded by his starlight and intensity.

He grasped both Dany’s hands in his own, Dany wondered if this was so she couldn’t have control, which she didn’t want anyway. Jon pinned them to her sides and he continued to kiss her with a fervor rivalling that of impassioned Politics students. If she still had the wherewithal to think properly she would have made sure he did this to her every morning before work, alas all she could do was moan and return his kisses with the thirst of a desert traveller.

His talented fingers began to glide between her legs. Dany knows he’s delighted with the wetness he finds there, and her sudden break out into a mumble so erotic confirms his findings. He positioned his shoulders under her thighs eventually, when Dany was beside herself in ecstasy and he was gazing at the beautiful, pink and exposed centre. She revelled in his scent and in all truth it just moistened her palate with the thoughts of forest and pine.

“Shit” Dany’s breathes heavily, beads of sweat gathering on her forehead as heat became her best friend. They bathed in each other, their bodies perfectly fitted to one another as they make love on the beautiful Saturday morning. They lay in each other’s arms, their love caressing them both.

“You’re so beautiful” Dany hears next to her. “I wish you could see you as I see you, how every single thing about you is sexy, the way you bite your lip, furrow your brows when I make you cum is such a turn on. The way you make that ‘o’ shape with your pretty little mouth, the way you say my name, make me understand how much you’re enjoying it-you’re perfect”

“And what of my mind?” She sighs.

“Any mind that describes someone as cowardly sausage skins or whatever it was you said, is a beautiful mind” He chortles. Neither of them want their day to begin, they just want to lay with one another, but it occurred to them both that marking won’t do itself. “What were you thinking about this morning? I know your mind was busy”

“Missandei telling that woman to suck her dick, do you remember?” Dany giggles.

“Vividly” He sighs. “The night we first met”

“ _Jon Snow is not a predator_ ” Dany laughs, throwing the duvet back and deciding it was about time she got up. She's a little lightheaded at first, their love-making creating a sense of wooziness around her. But she steadies herself and throws her Pyjamas in the wash basket at the bottom of the bed. “Oh how you were an idiot back then” She cackles again before throwing clothes on from the day before that she'd folded and left in a pile on the chair in the corner of the room, not being bothered to get something out the wardrobe. “You’re lucky you got me in the end, I don’t know who else would’ve put up with your shenanigans”

“Yes I know, you thought I was a scrub when we first met” Jon rolls his eyes, climbs out of bed begrudgingly and Dany can’t help but chuckle as he to remembered the memory. _I love my brooding man_ , Dany thinks to herself, _he is not a scrub anymore_. She didn’t actually think that of him at the time either, but she’d always let him think that was the case, it was the best way to be, it made them the way they are today. “To be fair to me, I didn’t hang out the passenger’s side of Robb’s car and holler at you, that’s gross behaviour”

“You may as well have, considering you asked me out four times in as many days at one point” She winks at him before leaving the bedroom. This had not technically been true and as he followed her down the stairs where she began to make breakfast in their large kitchen, opening cupboards and grabbing different ingredients, she heard his stomping on each step. He made a point to stomp on each step loudly too, what for she didn’t know, but she wouldn’t make pancakes if he kept it up. _I love to tease him so._ “Pick your feet up”

“I’ll pick you up” She hears him moan as his frame comes through the kitchen door, left hand rubbing his eyes and his right holding his glasses which he places on his face. He only needed them for reading, but after Dany once told him he looked ravishing with them on he never took them off. His warning hadn't gone over her head, she didn't like being picked up unless she was being deposited on their bed straight away. So in annoyance, she flings a slice of bread at him that she just picked out of the loaf from the bread bin. He catches it and starts to munch on it. _How does he do that with no butter?_ “Why are we out of bed?”

“Because we both have marking to do and the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can sit and watch a film or watch the debate channel or read or whatever you want to do this afternoon!” She reasoned with him (being sound of mind that she already knew what he wanted). His face lights up and she feels the stirring feeling between her legs kick in again. It completely and utterly overwhelmed her. But she composed herself nonetheless and smirked a little at him. _Your body is a temple, Dany..._ “And yes, you can fuck me on the sofa later if that’s what you want”

“Such a lady, indeed” He winks, before Placing his hands either side of her delicate face and kissed her softly. She feels herself swell, one small gesture that is so full of love. A kiss which encompasses everything, tells her that he excepts her for who she is. Bra burning, shouting, impassioned, injustice fighting, Daenerys Targaryen, has a man who dared to love the Dragon within her. She's on cloud nine, that is until she feels a sharp pang in her left butt cheek where he'd slapped her backside and then grabbed it. She's about to tell him off but he's waltzing over to the fridge before she knows it, leaving her in a state of confusion. She hears a grumble, it manages to peak her interest away from her heightened state. “Ah shit”

“What is it?” Dany asks, rubbing her butt where his hand had been. She sees he’s looking at the fridge, all the letters and reminders on there in a heap. They needed sorting out, another job to add to the list of things that needed doing in this house. Dany had a criteria down for Sunday, cleaning and clearing while she listened to her favourite tunes. She always did the upstairs, Jon always did the downstairs. She notes a tense expression on Jon's face while she thought about their plans tomorrow. He picks off a cream card that is an invitation and holds it up. _Shoot._ “Well, there’s the afternoon plans, all sorted for us. You got a card and present?”

“Arya hates presents” Jon shrugs. "And the card's in the middle drawer of the side table in the hall"

“That’s not the point at all, Jon Snow. Your sister is having a housewarming party and it does not matter that she does not like presents, you still need to take something. I’m sure she’d appreciate something for the house, or even vouchers for John Lewis, Debenhams or something, just so they can kit the house out with a few things, table clothes or some kitchen utensils” Dany tried to reason. She knew why he was grumpy, and she did not agree with him. “You need to let go of your dislike of Gendry. He loves your sister and she loves him, we don’t get to choose who we love in this world”

“There’s a huge age gap between them” He grumbles, Dany having heard the argument before. Eighteen year old girl, caught in bed with a twenty-six year old, there's havoc amongst the family and the only person on her side was Dany herself. Before she'd met Jon, she'd been with Drogo when she was eighteen, who was twenty-seven. It hadn't been love but there was always a chance it could've been. Her own parents have eleven years between them, having married at twenty-three and thirty-four. 

“There’s eight years, it’s not that big of a gap" She shot his argument down. "They've been together for four years now, and are moving in together whether you like it or not. Now calm down, and go and get a voucher from town or there’s no sofa shagging for you later!” She raised a brow and warped her face into a stern expression to let him know she was serious."Jon, I'm being serious"

“Fine, but I’m still going to glare at him all afternoon” He conceded before grabbing his coat off of the rack in the hallway. “Is £25 okay?”

“Make it £50, John Lewis are expensive and she won’t get much with £25 only” Dany grabs her purse off of the side and gives him her John Lewis card so the transaction can be registered on their account. That way if there's any issues they can sort it out for her. She puts her purse away and prays the sour mood vanishes promptly. She's in luck. “Can you also check to see if the red Nutri-bullet is in stock too, while you’re there?”

“Sure thing, beautiful” He kisses her on the forehead before heading out the door, Dany glancing at the clock and noting it was twenty-five to nine. They really hadn’t slept in late much, but it was enough for her to feel completely rested. She sighed as she stared at the place he had been and found her heart fluttering slightly.

He was no scrub, for certain.


	3. Thank U, Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd I'm back with chapter 3. 
> 
> I apologise for this being a little later than I wanted, I got reading a new series and distracted subsequently. 
> 
> But here we go, a little morsel of goodness from Jonerys. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

The English countryside never failed to enchant Jon, lush greens and vibrant yellows of grasses and flowers for as far as the eye can see. Trees stood as tall as gods and the air tingled with the smell of fresh pine and oak. Peaceful thoughts always infiltrated him mind when they travelled through the fields of gold that led up to the Stark estate, but this time, they’d be turning off earlier and heading in a different direction, uncertainty taking its place this time.

Arya and Gendry’s new home was a small two bedroom detached in the middle of the towns Winterfell and Mole’s Town, it was in fact the only house on the road and was in need of a fix up job, desperately. The roof had been caving in, the floorboards breaking and a bad case of asbestos. This is what Jon had been told all the months ago when they’d first purchased the house and began renovation works. Now the house was ready, they were moving in and the Stark Estate was once again a member short. Only two children were left, nineteen year old Bran and fifteen year old Rickon.

Jon remembers when he left the estate, it hadn’t been a sad affair in the slightest. He’d finished his History degree and his PGCE so he was a qualified teacher and announced he was going to ask Dany to move in with him, or move into a new home with him anyway. He’d made his father proud, he knew as such by the ten thousand pounds his father gifted to help him get a mortgage, but he still was jobless when he made the initial claim.

So he wrote to all the schools in the area, getting nowhere for months until a school had a scandal in which several of the teachers had been caught out stealing computers, textbooks, anything they could get their hands on and sell forward. The story was in the papers, all over the news in fact and the Headmaster ended up resigning for not noticing it take place under his nose quicker. So there was several jobs available going and he’d applied for the History position and never looked back.

Dany ended up applying too and both were successful. Winterfell High has been their one and only jobs, but they’d managed to get a mortgage after that and move in within months of teaching. He proposed after a week of living in the house and they were married six months after that. Four years from meeting in that club to their wedding at Baelor church. It felt like a lifetime since it all.

So he knew how excited Arya must be, having that time away from parents is magical, but living by yourself is a completely different kettle of fish. As his hands grip the wheel of the car, the unfamiliar surroundings unnerving him as he drives, he notices the shake of his wife’s hands as she places them on her lap. Apparently they were both feeling the effects of the family reunion. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” She hums along to whatever song she has playing in the car. “Oh, yeah I’m fine. I just always get a little nervous around your family”

“Even though you’ve met them hundreds of times?” Jon chortles, a slow rhythm coming out the speakers, a song he did not recognise. Of course, he didn’t like it, he wasn’t a music fan. Well, classical he was. “Granted Catelyn can be scary, but I think we understand each other now better than we ever did when I was growing up. It took time for that forgiveness, but I think once I moved out, it was just better for everyone”

“It’s not her, it’s your sisters that terrify me. They’re so cool and chill, I just want them to think I’m a cool person. I’m a cool person right?” Dany asks, a strand of her white-blonde hair falling out of it’s braid and framing her face. He worried expression made Jon want to stop the car, comfort her and whisper sweet nothings. Granted, there was nowhere to stop, so he had to settle for words this time.

“Dany, you’re a woman who is strong in her beliefs, teaches the next generation of women about themselves and their future, you have twelve thousand followers on twitter, even if I don’t really know what that means, and you listen to new music and keep up with everything in the world. They think you’re cool” He promises. “As for me, you’re the coolest, sexiest, bravest and most intelligent person I know so there’s that”

“Thanks, sweet cheeks” She grins.

“Okay you lose a point for calling me that” He feigns and there’s an easy laughter within the car once more. They turn down the road towards the emptiness of Arya’s new house and travel for roughly five more minutes, Jon listening to the voice of his wife as she sings.

When they arrive at the house, Jon notes that the rest of the family is already there, Sansa’s mini cooper and fathers Jaguar was parked alongside Arya and Gendry’s beetle. The outside of the house was so different from when Jon was last here, complete in other words. A beautiful old Victorian build with vines and flowers growing all over it, almost like it was hidden away from the world. Of course, a lot of it had needed to be restored and Arya had complained about the plumbing job, but now, their proud home was ready to live in.

Jon parked his sensible fiesta up alongside his father’s Jaguar and within a few seconds of the car halting, the side door to their house swung open to reveal a small figure, Jon’s sister Arya. Jon unlocked his belt and swung the door open, climbing out and grinning like a child at his younger sister.

“Hello Miserable!” She sang and Jon had to roll his eyes. A nickname he’d acquired through his various staring and overall darker episodes when he used to live at home. He didn’t have as many these days, only because he found his job and personal life to be working in tangent together for once.

“Hello trouble” Jon returns the nickname and watches as his sister grins almost wickedly before rushing over and hugging him desperately. It had been a while since they’d seen each other, August before the school term had begun to be exact, and Jon had missed her terribly. Despite this, Jon hears Dany’s door close and suddenly, Jon was second rate to Arya. “Dany!”

She let go of Jon and rushed over to her sister-in-law. Jon was thankful his family loved her, but he knew that there was no choice in the matter too. It was impossible to dislike her, she won over every woman she spoke to. Dany was a smaller woman like his sister, so it was always funny whenever those to were around one another, or near bran who was pushing six three these days. Jon locked the car as the two women gossiped and giggled. All the nervousness of the car journey melted away, Arya making Dany feel welcome straight away.

“I’ll have to warn you both now” She starts. “Sansa is in a very sad mood, or angry I can’t actually tell”

“Oh dear, what happened this time?” Jon rolled his eyes as he took Dany’s hand in his own and they entered the house. Sansa was always annoyed at something, but sad was a very rare thing, she was usually carefree. Jon was overwhelmed instantly at the side door they’d come through, into a spacious kitchen where the family was gathered.

Arya was a no-nonsense style in terms of her decoration, black and white, a classic combination. But there was splashes of pale yellow in some of the utensils and small appliances on the worktops, Gendry’s favourite colour. They had a breakfast bar, with two chairs and a portable hob on show. Walking between it and the fridge lead through to an arched room, where a dining table set with storage and plant pots to brighten the place up. To the right was a hall which Jon assumed led to the living room and upstairs, as far as he could see the colourful splashes continued. To the left, there was a door past the rest of the kitchen in which there was a conservatory. The place looked amazing, and they’d both deserved to finally live in the home.

“I’ll let you find out for yourself” She mumbled before speaking loudly. “Jon and Dany are here!”

There was an exchange of hellos with everyone, a handshake between Jon and Catelyn and the same for his father, hugs for his brothers and sisters. Despite the numerous hellos, there was an introduction to a new person he’d never seen before. Bran had his arm around a girl of about the same height as Sansa, maybe a little shorter with curly brown hair and eyes as deep as a forest. She was smiling, but Jon could see nerves behind those eyes. First time meeting family is always a fear, he would know. When he met Dany’s older brothers he thought he might never recover from the fear. Also he was sure he scared Gendry something chronic when he’d discovered their relationship.

“Jon, this is Meera Reed… my girlfriend” Bran said, his cheeks washing over with a slight colour as he said the word. Jon was impressed, he thought Bran would be the slowest to catch a girl amongst the family but he was proud nonetheless. He also found himself wondering if that was the first time he’d said the G word. Just Rickon left, although he was still too young in Jon’s eyes, fifteen was no age to date as of yet. “We are on the debates team together at university, she runs it actually”

“It’s nice to meet you, Meera. Say, is your father the Howland Reed?” Jon asks intrigued, knowing the name Meera Reed seemed familiar to him.

“He is, how do you know him?” She asks shocked. Howland reed had a magazine that Jon subscribes to about historical sights in Britain, he likes to point out the factual inaccuracies in his magazine via email, but always notes that he doesn’t mean to do it, it’s out of habit.

“I read his magazine” Jon just replies instead, not wanting to explain how his historical nerd brain gets him riled up over claims over history that are not proven. Jon reaches his arms around and gives her a hug, introduces his wife Dany who seemingly already had a glass of wine in her hand. Jon is surprised but not completely when he sees Arya is handing them out to everyone. “You been dating Bran long?”

“Just a couple of months, he wanted to go get waffles after one of our competitions and I said I’d go with him, realised we have quite a lot in common and have been hanging out ever since” She smiles nervously. Jon warns Bran to take good care of her before turning to his best friend and brother Robb. There’s the handshake that they’ve been doing for seventeen years, there’s an exchange of high fives before everyone explodes into chatter.

“How’s little one?” Jon asks Robb about his niece.

“Sleeping better, as are we. She’s with Talisa’s mother tonight, didn’t think it was an atmosphere for a baby. Even if Arya would’ve cooed all evening” Jon smiled, proud of his brother. He’d gotten married last year and almost instantly they’d fallen pregnant. Jon’s eyes found Dany’s. Who looked momentarily sad, Jon knew why. They’d been trying for four years, and still, nothing. The doctor’s had said there was no need for IVF as of yet, that there was plenty of chance for them to cook a baby by themselves. But Jon would be 30 in December, and unless it happened soon, they’d have to go down either that root or adoption. It was the only thing missing from their life. The only thing they wanted and hadn’t been given yet.

“He’s a dirty rotter, Sansa. Fuck him!” Jon hears his little sister comfort his other sister, his mind away from their baby troubles then as he listened to the conversation.

It turns out, that Sansa was miserable, because the french photographer she’d been seeing was cheating on her with another model from her ‘Pretty Little Thing’ or ‘Pretty Things’ or ‘Pretty People’ contract or whatever it was called and so she was feeling blue about not being able to hold down a boyfriend for long. Jon hated seeing Sansa this way, she wanted her one and only like he and Arya had found. 

“I thought he really liked me, he even took me out to some really expensive restaurants, bought me nice things. And then when I heard he was doing the same with Margaery Tyrell I just lost it” She sobbed. “He was a sweet man, I threw a camera at his head”

Jon was half proud of that, he’d have done far worse if he’d ever met this guy. Between him and Robb the guy would probably be in hospital.

“He wasn’t a man, men don't do that sort of thing, men treat women as they deserve, with respect and love” Dany says out of the blue, Jon rolling his eyes and wondering where on earth this was going. They both move aside their thoughts of babies in this moment. “They think they can walk all over us, this man clearly did Sansa, don't sweat it, because he won't be sad over you!”

Jon blinks, feeling confused as to whether he should be insulted or not, but he was happy to see Dany fit into the family either way. His thoughts were soon answered.

“I lucked out, my husband is as much of a bra-burning women’s rights activist as me for want of a better phrase, even if he doesn’t show it all the time” She looks over to Jon and winks. She was cool, for sure. “But some men truly think they can hurt us and everything will be fine and dandy. So hold onto that hurt, remember it, because the wrongs in my life by people who've hurt me are what still fuel me to this day. Screw that guy, he isn’t good enough for the likes of Sansa Stark, you deserve someone who will treat you for the goddess you are!”

Jon feels the room fall silent as Sansa blinks away tears, Dany’s hand on her knee. Gendry appears in the kitchen at that moment and is confused at the sight before him. _And she was worried that she wasn’t cool, Sansa will never forget that._ That’s when Jon heard sniffling from his left.

“Robb, are you crying?” Arya asks, a small smirk on her face. Jon puts his head in his hand.

“Sorry, that was really moving that speech” Robb pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and blew his nose. Jon rolled his eyes, knowing Robb's lack of sleep was part of this emotional upheaval. “She’s right though San-San, you just need someone who will treat you right, they’re out there”

“I know you’re upset, but W.W.A.S, right?” Dany said softly. Jon found his brow knitting, what on earth did that mean, he did not know. But Sansa understood and hugged Dany in thanks for the pep talk. “See, you Stark boys have all been raised correctly, to only date one woman at a time, as my brother’s have, but you see it in the students we teach, they’ve been raised differently to their brothers. It’s unfortunate”

“Thank you, we tried our best, four boys pushed us to our limit” Eddard laughed as they all begin to travel through to the Lounge area. Dany had her arm around Sansa, which was a funny sight, given that she was about six inches taller than his wife.

“Is someone going to tell us what that abbreviation stands for?” Rickon declared, his first words to anyone since Jon arrived. Jon couldn’t take his eyes off of Dany, she truly was a leader in so many senses. She just empowered women, just a few words and suddenly she could very well take over and form a dictatorship if she wanted too. Of course, his wife never would, but she would be able to sway any women to her cause.

“What would Ariana Say” Arya announced.

“Who’s Ariana?” Jon asked confused.

“Urgh, I forgot you don’t know anything about Pop Culture after 1965” Arya teased him and Jon glared in return. He just didn’t find that information useful, he preferred history over trivial popstars or whatever they were on about. “Ariana Grande, she’s like the biggest popstar in the world right now”

“First of all, I know things about pop culture after 1965 thank you very much, that was a low shot and you know it” Jon retorts to his sister. “Second of all, you know I don’t like modern music, it all sounds the same, it’s not my fault there’s no originality these days”

“Sure thing, Granddad” Arya snorted again, ignoring Jon altogether.

“Thank you, Next” Meera Reed said suddenly, as if her brain had just snapped into place. “Of course, that makes sense now” She snort-laughed nervously. “Sorry that took me so long, my brain doesn’t respond well to abbreviations or puzzle, or anything generally taxing”

“How do you survive at University?” Robb asks.

“I don’t really, Bran writes my notes for me” She blushes again. Jon slinks into one of the sofas in the lounge area and feels his eyes want to sleep after the exhausting morning they had… don’t think about that here!  To his relief, there was suddenly music being played over Gendry and Arya’s surround sound, Jon instantly doesn’t like it, but he assumes it’s whoever they were going on abouts’ song. He makes a point to listen to the lyrics, as to understand what the reference was, why his wife had said it or whatever. The voice was beautiful, but it was similar to ones he’d heard before.

 _Thought I'd end up with Sean_ _  
_ _But he wasn't a match_ _  
_ _Wrote some songs about Ricky_ _  
_ _Now I listen and laugh_ _  
_ _Even almost got married_ _  
_ _And for Pete, I'm so thankful_ _  
_ _Wish I could say, "Thank you" to Malcolm_   
'Cause he was an angel

 _One taught me love_ _  
_ _One taught me patience_ _  
_ _And one taught me pain_ _  
_ _Now, I'm so amazing_ _  
_ _I've loved and I've lost_ _  
_ _But that's not what I see_ _  
_ _So, look what I got_ _  
_ _Look what you taught me_   
And for that, I say

Suddenly, around him, the girls, all five of them (Dany, Sansa, Arya, Meera and Robb’s wife, Talisa) were up, glasses of wine in their hands and singing at the top of their lungs. Jon can’t believe how a single song has managed to rile them all up and dance in this strange fashion that they’ve begin to move in. But he understood them, the lyrics were true, to what they’d been saying. Learning from past experiences and letting them go, he got it.

“Dany should be a politician” Robb says next to him.

“What?” Jon said, tearing his eyes from his wife’s curvaceous form as she danced.

“I’d vote for her” Robb shrugged. “My wife hasn’t danced in three months, since before little Lyanna was born. She made her dance, she’s made Sansa smile and she’s even got mother amused. Anyone with that power, she could be so much more powerful if she went down that path”

“She’s happy being an activist, I think. Teaching girls has always been the best path for her, but maybe I’ll mention it one day” Jon felt a little annoyed that they didn’t bring his niece with them, he hadn’t seen her all week. But it was here nor there, he’d make the effort to go and see them in the week after school hours, perhaps bring them some dinner over to help them out a bit.

The rest of the evening was spent playing board games, drinking, eating good food that Gendry had cooked and exchanging tales of their work lives. Jon and Dany spoke of their students, the march Dany was taking them on and how after so long of working there, no one suspected their marriage. Sansa spoke of a possible new modelling contract and Arya spoke of her fencing classes and how they were going.

It was a wonderful way to spend the evening, and when it was over, Jon was sad to know it would be a while until he saw some of his family again, but they had to go home. They’d have to spend Sunday cleaning the house as they didn’t have time that day. And before they knew it, they’d be back at school teaching again.

When they were driving home, the conversation that Jon knew would be had, happened. “I’m kind of glad they didn’t bring little Lyanna” Dany says from the passenger seat, a deep sigh from within her bosom exhaling. “She’s the sweetest thing, truly. I just… I want a baby so badly, Jon”

“I know you do, baby girl” Jon understands it.

“We’ve been trying for so long now, we’ve been trying to have this baby together for four years and still nothing has happened, nothing has caused us to blessed with a child and I can’t help but feel jealous at others” She sighs deeply. “We have options I know, but I’d love for us to have one of our own, a bunch of them, running around causing chaos”

“And we will, whether between us, through IVF or through adoption, we will have children and call them our own. I promise you, my love” Jon places a hand on her knee, as reassuring as he can be while they’re driving. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t try for you, for us” She knew it, he meant it. All of it. “I love you, Daenerys Targaryen”

“I love you too, Jon Snow”


	4. Adore You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 
> 
> I'm back. 
> 
> And I'm sorry it's taken so long but I've been so up and down and around with illness, working hard, emotionally taxed etc. 
> 
> But I'm back and ready to write Jonerys (in a way that doesn't have me on the floor sobbing at character assassination)
> 
> Enjoy!

_"So, how was it?" Her nosy flatmate asked after they've both just watched one, Jon Snow, leave the dorm after they both had sex for the first time the night before. Dany felt her face flush a thousand shades of raspberry at Missandei's word, her cheeks warm as her mind goes back to what they had done together. The expression on her face was enough to let Missy know how exactly it was, but she still answered._

_"Fucking great" She sighs, slumping into the sofa and watching the figure of him walk to his own dorm out of the window. He almost strutted and Dany for once, did not blame him for that feeling. She felt good about it too, really good. He'd done the most incredible thing with his mouth and his hands and his intensity pouring into hers had meant it was the best sex she'd had in her life. And she was annoyed about it. Annoyed that she'd never experienced anything like it, that it left her body wanting more._

_"Good, maybe you'll be a bit more chill now" Missandei snorted much to Dany's surprise._

_"What do you mean?" She asked confused, as she watched Jon finally disappear around the corner of the street._

_"You've been very tense as of late, I knew something was up" She nodded as Dany looked at her with a blank expression. "You've been skirting around one another and going on a few dates here and there, I was wondering if you were close to banging. And clearly I was right. I come home after study group to the walls almost breaking, you nasty girl"_

_Dany meekly smiled, her face redder than ever._

_"I want details, now" Missandei pops the kettle on and is grabbing two mugs from out of the cupboard, just as she does, Gilly Flowers, a girl who was on a Nursing course and also lived in their dorm, entered the area with an empty plate and dressed as comfortable as one could dress in front of humans. Large baggy joggers and a large t-shirt with a ketchup stain on the boob. She was a quiet girl but had been nice enough to chat to in the evenings. "Oh, Gilly, you're just in time, want a cuppa?"_

_"Oh sure, thank you" She looked a little like a rabbit caught in headlights, which was coincidentally how Dany felt in that moment. "What am I in time for?"_

_"Daenerys fucked Jon" Missandei cackles and Dany feels the sudden urge to run for her life from the crazed woman in front of her. But she resisted and sunk deeper into the sofa, grabbing a blanket and covering herself with it. Gilly's eyes widened and she took a seat up on the other sofa, following suit with a blanket and pushing her glasses up her nose once more. She was interested in hearing the tale._

**_Great, I got an audience. Thank you, Missandei!_ **

_"You've only been on a few dates, what happened to the taking it slow you was on about last time?" Gilly asked intrigued._

_"Okay ladies, if we're doing this, if I'm telling you everything, first of all, nothing leaves this room, second of all, you don't interrupt me with stupid questions about the size of his cock or what position we were in first. Just let me talk" Dany laid down the law then and there. "Also I want a pack of Jammy Dodgers to myself, I know you're hiding them in the cupboard above the fridge!"_

_There's a grumble as Missandei pulls the biscuits out of the exact cupboard she'd referenced, and made the hot drinks for them all. Within minutes, they're all sat down, and Dany once more feels the sun warming cheeks. She was nervous to tell the tale._

_"So basically we were texting each other one day last week, as we both had the afternoon off we were gonna get food and hang out but he had to cancel. Robb had told him that their Aunt Lyanna had passed away in her sleep. I told you she'd been poorly for a while, didn't I?" Missandei nodded. "Well yesterday morning was the funeral and so I got out of my Seminar on the Magna Carta and find this huge spiel text message on my phone. 'I've realised life is so short, it can be over in an instant, I fucking really want to be with you, I want to take you on lots of dates, buy you things you deserve, hold you when you're upset and support you on your quest for equality in every way I possibly can. Please let me love you, Dany'"_

_Missandei's eyes went wide and Gilly nearly dropped her tea all over herself._

_"I was freaking out all the way back to the dorm, I've never had someone say so upfront to me they wanted to be apart of my life like that. My relationship with Drogo was so complicated and unhealthy that just the small message I got made me feel completely hopeless. And I was angry at first that he'd said it, I was happy with us just hanging out, happy with us going for food, talking about Politics and History and gradually getting to know one another. He changed everything with one text and I was so bewildered that I couldn't reply. I just needed to get home and have a sandwich of some sort, or a gin and tonic, anything to make my mind feel easier to deal with"_

_Dany thought about how everything between her and Jon had changed so drastically than their introduction a few months back on the walk back to the dorm, after TLC's very clear warning to her._

_"He was stood outside, waiting for me to get back. But he kept his distance, he said he was feeling a lot of stuff because of his Aunt, saying that while he holds huge feelings for me he would never expect me to reciprocate. I let him in and said we needed to talk about it all, we needed to lay our feelings on the table as we've just been floating around one another" Dany sighed. "I got bored of the talking pretty quickly, it was almost that simple of a decision. I realised, that none of it mattered. And so I kissed him with intensity and passion and it all happened in a bit of a blur"_

_Dany took a deep breath._

_"He kissed every inch of my body, worship me with such provocative language, such fervor in his actions. His tongue... it was magical, the way it moved over my naked body underneath him. I had no control, but all the control at the same time. I was putty in his embrace, I was willing to give him everything in those few hours, but he assured me if I wanted to stop, to end it all in a moment he would. But I couldn't even speak, couldn't form language, that's how amazing it was. I just moaned and groaned and thrashed as I came over and over again... I've never experienced anything like it!"_

_She spoke a little more about how they both laid there in one another's arms, promising to give it all a shot before falling asleep in her bed. They work up early, the sun just rising and had gone at it again, another round of euphoria before they dressed and came out to be greeted by a smug looking Missandei. He'd kissed her deeply and promised to take her to dinner that Saturday evening. When the story was done, there was many questions she could see running though both of the girls minds._

_"Wow. That's incredible" Gilly's mouth was hung open a bit like an unattractive goldfish. She blinked several times before shaking her head and continuing to sip her tea and eat her biscuits. Missandei was full of glee. Dany knew she was excited for the relationship, the three girls hadn't known one another long, only half a year due to University dorms but they formed a bond that would not be broken. They were incredibly strong. It's how Dany knew she could trust them with this._

_"I knew it" Missandei beamed. "I'm happy you have someone outside of us. I know you have your politics group but you don't hang with them like you do us. I'm glad you have someone else to share experiences with. We can go on double dates!"_

_"Missandei you've gone on one date with Jacob" Dany snorts, Missandei's newest thing, a star athlete at the university they studied at who hadn't even called her since their last date three days ago. "Gilly is more likely to see Sam again and he ran away halfway through their date scared. At least he messaged and apologised and still talks to her via messages or Whatsapp!"_

_"Whatever, bitch" She huffed in reply._

_"Love you, too" Simply replied._

\---

\--

-

As Daenerys sat across from Jon at the table for two on their date, she remembers the first time they had sex and realises that if dinner did not end soon she would be getting him to fuck her in the toilets. He was wearing her favourite pair of glasses, and he was concentrating hard as he looked at the menu before him. She feels hotness gathering in her chest and between her legs. Remembering how their lives finally connected, she places the menu down, knowing the only thing that's going to fill her up is him. He doesn't notice straight away, Starters come and go before he even double takes at her enhanced cleavage prominently being displayed by her forearms acting as a push up bra. 

"What are you up to?" He raises a brow. 

"Nothing" She smiles, sipping her Chardonnay. She carefully places the glass on the table and leans back in her chair. Subconsciously, she begins to caress his leg with her foot, rubbing it up and down his calf. He raises a brow at her but she pretends not to notice. "Nothing at all, I promise"

"Daenerys Targaryen, do not make me put you across my knee in this restaurant" He retorts. 

"Is that a promise?" She gleefully played, her eyes alight. 

"Daenerys, we're in public" Jon sighs, but she knows there's excitement behind those words. Dany shrugs and lets him talk about his family, never forgetting the build up within her that was threatening to expose itself. But she went along with conversation as best as she could. "Arya and Sansa are going shopping on Saturday, they asked me to ask if you wanted to go. Maybe then you can get that sexy underwear"

Dany rolled her eyes. "How is Sansa doing?"

"I got a voicemail from her on my mobile today. I heard sniffling and squawking before the smashing of a glass. So I think she's doing better than yesterday. Arya said she set fire to his hoodie she borrowed and then after extinguishing it, she packaged it up and sent it to him" Jon shrugged as if this was a normal Sansa thing to do. Dany had heard the stories of a disgruntled Sansa Stark. "Your talk helped, no doubt. But Sansa has to cope in her own way, she always has done. I remember when her first boyfriend left her for the school bike as she so kindly put it. She egged his parents Mercedes and made a huge banner with his face on it saying he was an arsehole, all sorts. She was in major trouble that day"

"Moral of the Story, don't break up with Sansa Stark" She giggled. 

"I think they'd like it if you went, perhaps might help her take her mind off of things" Jon was being soft, Dany's favourite version of him. He was so sweet, the way he looked out for his sisters. "Clearly, you're cool enough, if that's what you're worried about"

"I'm not worried about anything, I'll go" Dany agreed, wanting Jon on the table as soon as possible. "It's so hot, how caring you are for your sisters"

"Dany... Let me finish my Salmon at least" Jon reasons, making Dany giggle. 

"Why? I want you to kiss me and hold me and fuck me on our coffee table, Jon. Is that too much to ask?" Dany smirks a little and Jon flushes red. "Just imagine it, the cool wood under your hands, the way I'm bent over it..."

"Dany, stop" He mumbles. 

"Okay, but you better do it when we get home" She goes back to her own dinner and eats, not looking at Jon purposefully. 

They get through dinner somehow, the music of the restaurant infusing the situation, the wine flowing and adding to the intensity of the date. Daenerys wondered if the other patrons of the Restaurant knew what was going on, that the two of them were eye-fucking and the foreplay was going to lead to the nastiest sex they'd both ever had. They decide to skip dessert, paying for dinner and walking as nonchalantly as possible out of the dinner atmosphere and into the night, their home ten minutes away. They walk hand in hand, down quiet streets and passed bus-stops with no one waiting. They reach their road and suddenly, the tension is there once again. Daenerys felt her chest rise and fall, after so many years together and he still makes her feel completely weak and helpless. They wouldn't make the bedroom, she'd be lucky if she get's the chance to put music on to set the mood. 

The turning of the key in the door is an achingly long wait, Jon fumbling a little. The house is warm when they enter, they completely are enveloped in a blanket of comfort, but it also is completely a layer of intensity. Dany, before Jon can capture her in his strong arms, makes for the living room and the stereo. She hears behind her, clothes being removed and she almost is scared to turn around. She fumbles for her phone, bringing up her playlist and selecting a song she thinks is perfect for this moment. It begins softly across the room, in time for Jon's hands and arms to smooth their way across her skin. 

 _When you say you love me_  
_Know I love you more_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_Know I need you more_  
_Boy I adore, you_  
_I adore, you_

The zip at the back of her dress is undone and she breathing in deeply as it falls to the floor. The air around her made her skin prickle with anticipation, his fingers on her back, mapping out a constellation from her moles. She sinks into him behind her and almost wants to cry. She was so in love with him, she wanted a baby with him, she wanted their family to be perfect and for them to be together forever. She wanted them to be 90 and still holding hands and kissing and loving one another. She wanted to see their children get married, she want to see her grandchildren being born. She wanted to see the girls have children of their own. She wants a baby more than anything, and she would give anything for it. 

 _Baby_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_When I'm crying out for you_  
_I'm scared oh, so scared_  
_But when you're near me_  
_I feel like I'm standing with an army_  
_Of men, armed with weapons, hey, oh_

"I love you, Jon" She sighs in complete euphoria. 

"Dany" He gruffs as his hands reach around to the front of her and squeezes her breasts. They're tender in his hands and she can't help but moan loudly. Jon's hand were magic and she couldn't quite believe how good they felt, despite having had them roam her body many times before. "All the girls in the world could never compare to you, you're the definition of beauty and grace and intelligence and fearlessness and I am in awe of you"

Dany feels her chest expand and swell with shyness. Whenever he said nice things like these, she generally speaking lost all ability to function and just handed her body over to him. And as they fall on the sofa together, the remnants of their clothes flung in different directions. Their mouth connect and hands roam one another. It's complete euphoria and heaven on earth. They kiss each other's bodies, worshipping every inch of each other. They're completely nude, exposed and open to one another. Dany groans as Jon takes a nipple in his mouth, the skin around her areola's pimpling as his hot breath puts her on edge. 

They stay connected like this for a good three or four minutes, Jon sucking and kissing and Dany's head thrown wide back. She mumbles about loving her husband, about wanting to be like this forever with him, about wanting this moment to last a life time. It's in this moment, where Dany's ears prick up, not entirely sure why. 

"MY EYES, EWWW" A voice sounds out from the dark of the entrance to the hallway, causing them both to screech and fall off of the sofa. Jon hits his elbow on the coffee table, the crack was definitive and the curse that followed was proof. However more impressive than that, Dany manages to roll across the living room to the cabinet, a good six foot. Dany scrambled for her coat at the least, just to cover herself with something. "GET DRESSED OR I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

"ARYA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jon's voice freaks as they both scramble for the remainders of their clothes. "DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO-"

"Look-" Jon interrupts her once again as she has her eyes covered. 

"-KNOCK, I'M MEAN, THE DOOR WAS LOCKED FOR A REASON, MUSIC IS ON FOR A REASON, IS IT REALLY SO HARD-" He stops in his tracks as he looks at her face, tears brimming on the rims of her eyes. Gendry appearing behind her. Dany manages to cover herself up, also noticing the water in Arya's eyes. "What's going on?" It's a few seconds before Arya full on bursts into tears and Gendry wraps his arms around waist, planting kisses on her forehead. "Hey, hey, you can tell us anything!"

"It's Nymeria... she... she was hit by a car" Arya sobs. "They just drove straight off... didn't stop, a hit and run" Dany felt her heart pang. It was pure cruelty that someone could hurt an animal and not do anything about it. "We... we just had to put her down" Nymeria, Arya's large Huskie dog, was the young girl's best friend. Jon had one when Dany had first met him, all of the Stark's had, and Nymeria was the only one left. Ghost, Jon's dog and Greywind, Robb's dog had been attack by a vicious Staffie one afternoon that used to live near the Stark Manor. The Staffie had gone for Grey wind's neck, killing him within minutes while Ghost had tried to get the Staffie off of Greywind. The Staffie had bitten Ghost in three different places and one had got infected to late for anyone to notice. Lady, Sansa's dog, had died a puppy due to being blind and deaf. "She... she was sweet, only 9, still plenty of years left in her"

"Oh, Arya I'm so sorry" Jon embraced his sister, the awkwardness of what had happened before gone in an instant. There was always the morning before work for that stuff, right now, a girl was hurting and needed their comfort. Daenerys mad tea and brought out brownies to snack on. She turned the stereo off and the four of them talked for hours about Nymeria and Ghost and Grey-wind and the different stories they had for all of them. "I remember when Nymeria had a fascination with the pond in the manor house's front garden. She never ate the carp, she never got in it. She would just sit by it with her paws hanging in the water, for hours at a time"

"Didn't Ghost shove her in one time?" Gendry snorted. 

"Bloody Ghost, several times!" Arya laughed. 

"Hey, Nymeria fell for it every time!" Jon defended his past friend. "Not his fault he was smarter than her"

"Alright, let's not start which dog was best..." Daenerys warned. "Because we all know Greywind was"

They all laughed and argued playfully and Dany and Jon did their best to take Arya's mind off of the loss they just had. It was around 11pm by the time the younger sister and her partner left, an interruption into date night that they had not anticipated. "I'm sorry we ruined sex night" Arya snorted a little. "But it was definitely a help to hang out with you after all that happened"

"First of all" Jon started. "Every night is sex night" Dany smacks him on the arm as they're letting them out the house. "Second of all, it's okay, we were glad to help. If you need me to take any of Nymeria's stuff to the shelter down the road, let me know, I'll swing by after work tomorrow?"

"I appreciate that" She nods. They all share hugs. The mood was killed, it was true and both were exhausted by the time they got into bed that night. They had school the next day, Dany the March and Jon his least favourite class to teach in 7C. But still, they'd enjoyed a meal and some good old fashioned flirting. Just a shame it was marred by the last of the Stark puppies leaving the world. Dany's last thought that night in bed, _perhaps we should get a pet..._

**Author's Note:**

> Dany's Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/shannonmelissa12/playlist/2WGIqSyJsTagD96EBfuT8u?si=nI_vWHFPRwiN4gkCFjHPiA  
> 


End file.
